The invention herein is directed at a humidifier container used to humidify gasses, most commonly oxygen. The container most commonly holds distilled water in order to humidify the incoming gas when dispensed. It is common practice for medication and other fluids to be mixed as a fluid to humidify the dispensed gas as well.
The invention is directed to the manner in which the lower part of the device, which holds the fluid, is attached to the upper part which receives the dry gas and dispenses the humidified gas.
Currently all devices manufactured for this purpose, utilize a threaded upper section (cap) and a lower section (container vessel or cup). The lower section is turned and tightened with threaded sections to seal the lower section (container vessel or cup) to the upper part of the device.